Harry Potter King Of Serpents
by LordAnubisKingOfTheDamned
Summary: Basically im screwing the original harry potter universe to hell. pairing undecided


My story

"Speech"

"_THOUGHT"_

{parselmouth}

Bold=spells

A cruel laugh was heard before a flash on green light flashed causing a small explosion, after the dust cleared a man appeared out of no where only his outline being seen in the dark night. He walked up to what was left of the door before walking in to the house a quick flash and a light appeared on the end of the stick he was holding. "James...James...Lily?..." The man whispered/screamed towards the end, as the man was walking he tripped over something, as he looked at what he tripped over his blood froze in horror because he had tripped over the corpse of his best friend James Potter, he panicked and ran up stairs, there was a large hole in the wall of what use to be a baby nursery letting him see the body of Lily Potter and the crying form of his godson Harry in what use to be a crib, as he approached him he noticed a black cloak on the floor and a rather fresh lightning bolt shaped scar on his godson's forehead, he picked up Harry with tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall for he had to be strong for his godson he could grieve later. Sirius was walking out the doorway with a now sleeping Harry when he ran into a large form blocking his path "Hagrid, what are you doing here?" Sirius questioned the giant of a man, he waited a few moments for him to answer and when he didn't Sirius knew something was wrong, he was about to run back into the house when he felt something hit his back and everything started turning black. He awoke in a cold dank room made of dark stone dressed in a grey and white stripped prison garb, he felt a sudden presence of pure fear and knew exactly where he was and exactly what had happened and he would have vengeance on the man that took his godson away from him for he knew who it was and he knew where Harry would likely at exactly the same time a one year old Harry was dreaming of a large black dog and snakes.

Four years later.

Harry as soon as he was old enough to hold up a frying pan he was forced to cook and clean for his aunt and uncle and he was to start weeding and pruning up his aunts garden, he was currently in the kitchen fixing breakfast for his whale of an uncle, the horse that was his aunt, and the carbon copy of the whale his cousin. It was several hours later that Harry found himself in the garden he was picking weeds when he heard a voice {lousssy human sssstay away from my nesssst} the voice said in an agitated tone, Harry looked around for the source of the voice but all he saw was a small gardener snake so he decided to call out to the speaker, {hello issss anyone out there} Harry heard himself and found it weird he put so much emphasis on the s when he heard the voice again, {my lord forgive me for my earlier folly I was unaware I wassss in the pressssence of one whom spoke the noble language of the sssserpentssss} the voice stated that sounded both humble and awestruck, and again he looked for the owner of the voice and saw only the gardener snake making a strange bow like gesture(which is as close as snakes can get) and remembered the voice said serpent language so he decided to see if the snake would react to him talking to it directly,{hello are you the one I have been sssspeaking to noble sssserpent?} Harry asked the snake and to his amazement it looked up, opened its mouth, and began to speak, {yessss my lord it issss I whom you have been sssspeaking to} the snake replyed. Harry was dumbstruck what he was doing should be impossible snakes shouldn't be able to talk but here was living breathing proof he decided to ask the snake how and why this was possible,{excusssse me but how issss it I'm converssssing with you it jusssst sssshouldnt be possssible} Harry asked the snake,{I don't know much except that you humanssss have some thing you call magic and a few have the ability to sssspeak our language and I may perhapssss bring by a one of my friendssss who knowssss more on the ssssubject} the snake said as it slithered into its hole just enough to where it could watch the boy it watched as a woman the reminded it of a horse come out and start yelling at the young speaker.

With Harry

Harry watched as his aunt Petunia come out she started yelling at him having heard him speak in some freak language she pulled him into the house she didn't notice a small snake follow, inside Veron proceeded to beat Harry with a belt horrified that a speaker and ally of the serpents(for that is what any one who was a parselmouth was to snakes) it rushed to gather as many snakes as it could for snakes help their own and may tgeir enemy's never make the mistake of harming one of their allies for woe is them. It returned several minutes later to see Harry on the floor in a small puddle of blood it was able to slither in to the house several adders of varying size following. When Harry heard the sound of something dry running across the tiles of the kitchen he looked up to see a familiar gardener snake along with about forty or fifty other snakes,{what are you doing here} Harry questioned . A rather large adder slithered forward and replied {ssssnakessss sssstick together and assss far assss we are concerned you are a ssssnake}. The Dursleys hearing the same strange hissing sound came down into the kitchen to see Harry surrounded by a large number of snakes that all hissed as soon as he entered, in fear he started stuttering a question out to Harry "w-w-w-what are you doing freak" the snakes hissed louder and Harry smiled before he replied "uncle there are going to be some changes around here".

6 years later

Harry looked different from the boy the snakes met six years ago he had grown taller he was now four foot eleven, he wasn't the buffest kid ever but he was no longer scrawny, his hair now reached to the base of his neck which he had started to keep in a pony tail letting his scar be seen, he also wore better clothes a green t-shirt, black slacks, and black trainers, he now also slept in the room where his cousin Dudley kept his old broken toys, and his relatives gave him a wide berth so he now only made food for himself, and the snakes had taken permanent residence around the house untill either the Dursleys left or Harry himself left which left the Durslyes on edge. He had also learned he was immune to all non-magical snake venom and only a few magical snake's venom could affect him one being the basilisk he was also immune to the basilisks killing gaze, he wasn't exactly sure how but that was what the snakes had told him and they had yet to lie or misguide him so. Harry went to check the mail for he had just turned eleven and the snakes had made it known that he would get at some point, when he reach the door he wasn't disappointed he found the letter addressed to him in the pile and opened it quickly he read both sheets as fast as he could(you know what they say"I Albus to-many-titles Dumbledore am proud to announce you have been accepted into Hogwarts ect, ect.") he quickly sent a reply on the owl by the door. It was around noon when someone started knocking on the front door, Harry went to check the door he was met with a small man wearing some sort of robes, a pointy hat,and the thing that stood out the most was his size. Harry quickly invited the man in the Dursleys not saying a thing when they walked by into the kitchen,"well for starters my name is Filius Flitwick and I will be your charms professor mister Potter, now I am here to take you to Diagon alley where you can get all the things mentioned on the second sheet of paper in your letter" professor Flitwick said."alright then when do we leave" was all Harry said. A few minutes later they were off, Flitwick apparated to the offical Apparition point in Diagon alley.

Harry was in Diagon alley to get a wand, an animal, his books, and go to Gringotts, Flitwick decided to go to he decided to go to Flourish and Blotts which had several books stacked in tge front window Harry decided to Gringotts first to get money, he walked into the bank and then up to a random teller"excuse me I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault, my name is Harry Potter" Harry stated in a calm tone laced with respect ,"your key ?" The goblin demanded. "Sir I could not locate my key as it was not left with at my relatives so if possible I would like to get another" Harry stated still with respect which confused the goblin as most wizards and witches treated the goblins with barley restrained contempt,"of course , we just need an identity verification to issue a new key and activate the other ones self-destruct feature to ensure the are no unlawful withdrawals from your vault" the goblin said before getting up and motioning for Harry to follow him, Harry followed the goblin through huge double door that lead into a stone room with a pedestal carved out of the floor and upon the pedestal was a bowl and knife with runes carved into both."this is what we will be using to see if you are really Harry Potter, and make you a new key, and reveal all bloodlines if you wish" the goblin stated while walking towards the pedestal."I would like that very much so, so all I have to do is cut my hand with said blade and let the blood drain into the bowl?" Harry asked picking up the knife."yes that is all that's needed , a few drops will do really". Harry proceeded to cut his palm and squeezed his hand to release more blood into the bowl. After a couple of seconds the cut sealed and the bowl glowed after a few seconds a rolled piece of parchment appeared next to the bowl , the goblin grabbed the scroll and began to read"Hadrian James Potter son of Lily Potter née Evans and James Cornelis Potter

Heir: to the most ancient and noble house Potter by birth and the most ancient and noble house Slytherin by conquest.

Vaults: 112, 111, and 5. With a total 10,576,422,891 galleons, 400,975,764,001 sickles, and 1,541,765,591,260 knuts in total, and various heirlooms, books, and potions that are not listed due to goblins not caring about such things.

Estates:Potter manner, various other Potter holdings in France, Germany, and the U.S. as well as one fourth of Hogwarts and Slytherin castle in Ireland

Stocks:parts of most stores in Diagon alley including a wand crafter shop called Mchiggan's wands and a few assorted businesses in Knockturn alley.

Now due to the terms of Conquest you can receive the lordship for Slytherin now but you will have to wait till your majority to become lord Potter, now for the key to your trust vault". Harry stood there dumbstruck by this information he was richer then in his wildest dreams and he was Lord Slytherin which out of all the information shocked him the most. he took a few minutes to proses the information before speaking "Okay but how is it im the heir to Slytherin by conquest?" Harry asked the goblin."due to your defeat of one Tom Marvalo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort you gain all holding and titles that arent self claimed or claimed through the dark arts as Ministry refers to any spells or ritual they have made illeagal and now then" The goblin having finished his explanation waved his hand over the bowl and a gold key appeared in the was shocked to discover this information,"um I was wondering what would accepting The Lord ship of Slytherin entail?"Harry asked. "we'll for staters the use of underage magic law wouldn't apply to you, you would have a seat in wizengot, and you would be allowed direct access to the main Slytherin vault as well as any magical items inside"."okay now what happens to the othey key?" he asked as he picked up the key."as soon as this key was made it ceased to exist for there can only be one key per vault unless allowed for a spouse". "Good, now I would except The Lordship to Slytherin for I feel I will need it in the future as I don't believe that those who served You-know-who will just leave me alone" Harry stated in a tone that made the goblin take the boy seriously. "Okay you have to cut your hand again and say I Hadrian James Potter accept Lordship of Slytherin so I say so mote it be" the goblin said, Harry did as as said and a silver ring appeared next to the bowl. The ring had a coiled snake with emerald eyes, Harry put on the ring and it adjusted to fit his finger."if that will be all I will have someone take you to your vaults, Griphook take Lord Slytherin to his vaults" the goblin ordered to another goblin that Harry hadn't noticed till just then. They arrived at vault 5 which just required his ring to open, inside were piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts, along with several books, scrolls, a few portraits, and a bowl that Harry was rather interested in. The goblin handed Harry a pouch that he explains would hold up to one thousand galleons, sickles, or knuts. After Harry left Gringotts he went to look for Professor Flitwick but after twenty minutes he gave up and made his way to madam Malkin's robes for all occasions to get his school robes. He walked in just as a boy walked out he didn't attention to the other boys features and continued in to the shop where he meet a rather plump women, after about twenty minutes he walked out with ten robes two in green, two in red, and the rest black, and several sets of muggle pants and shirts. He then made his way towards McHiggan's wands to get his wand, it was in a rather less traveled part of Diagon alley, he walked and was greeted by a brown haired man with a build that said he took physical health seriously."welcome to McHiggan's wands im McHiggans, Mr."? Asked the man sounding like he was from rural Ireland. "Potter sir, Harry Potter, and if I'm right my family owns part of your store " Harry said looking around noticing several jars, gems, and several wood blocks."bless my heart Harry I haven't seen you since you where born, I was a friend of Lily and James, which is part of the reason they helped me open this little shop, you see I don't pre make wands I make wands specifically for the wizard or witch in question, and you Harry can call me Mike" he said with a smile genuinely happy to see Harry. "Alright Mike what do I have to do"? Asked Harry. Mike lead him around the counter"just run your hand over the woods here and find one or two that you really feel a bond with then repeat with the gems and cores" Mike said. Harry did as said choosing two different woods that were yew and blackthorn, for the cores were nundu hair and dragon heart string, and finally the gems were a deep green emerald and a black garnet,"your wand is an unusual combination of power and determination, well you can stay and watch me craft the wand or you can come back in a couple of hours either way you'll get your wand Harry and when you get back this place will either be a smoking hole in the ground or you will have your wand" Mike said while preparing the materials. "If its all the same to you I still have to get a familiar maybe next time thought, I hope it won't be for myself I will stay I am rather interested to see how you make the wands, till then Mike" Harry said as he walked out of the store towards Jermy's animal emporium to get his familiar, he walked in and was immediately assaulted by the sounds of several different animals from what he could see there were dogs, cats, toads, rats, and many more that he couldn't remember the names of off the top of his head, he looked around till he felt a pull to the back of the store where he found a Snow White owl siting in a cage he picked it up and went to the counter and placed the cage infront of the witch that was reading a magazine about magical animal care, he rang the bell and the witch looked up from her magazine and saw him and the bird in question,"kid are you sure you want that bird it been a really menace bites anyone that tries to touch it" she stated,"if its ok with you miss I think I'll take her anyways". Harry walked out with the bird that he decided to call Hedwig and a bag of owl treats shrunken in his pocket, he figured that he still had time before Mike finished his want so he opted to get an early lunch, it was about an hour later that Harry walked in to see Mike polishing what he figured to be his wand."so I suppose that beauty is mine then" Harry stated while gesturing towards the wand, and a beauty it was it was a dark shade of grey, it looked to be 14 inches long, and the handle appeared to have a snake wrapped around it the head ending at the bottom with the emerald and garnet for the eyes,"that she is, now I would offer you a discount but business has been slow so..", "oh that no problem Mike I understand perfectly, I'm your first customer in awhile and you need money for supplies, and could i ask for a holster as well?" harry asked picking the wand up off the counter when he did he felt a warmth spread through his entire body"it also isn't a problem because I just came into inheritance of a large sum of money for I am apparently the new lord Slytherin through my "defeat" of Voldemort"" Harry stated showing him the ring on his right middle finger"though please don't make a big deal about it I don't want anyone catching wind of this till I am ready, so how much"? Mike just stood there dumbfounded, here before him was a lord and not just any lord the new Lord Slytherin, he barely mumbled out the amount and as Harry walked out the door he fainted. Harry walked back through Diagon alley only stopping to help a girl that was dressed in jeans and a light blue sweater with long bushy brown hair, he went over to help with the books she had dropped, "excuse me do you need some help with those?" He asked as he walked up to her, she looked up and he noticed a pink tinge on both her cheeks when she saw him and then her eyes traveled higher where she saw his scar, she was about to say something when clamped his hand over her mouth. "Yes I am Harry Potter, now do you need help with those?", he removed his hand and she nodded a yes still looking dumbfounded, he helped gather her books and set them down on a near by bench,"um thank you" she said while twiddling her thumbs,"no problem, hm I just realized you never introduced yourself miss""Hermione Granger, so your going to Hogwarts to then?", "of course I am now is there anything else you need to get maybe I can help?" Harry asked while shaking hands with the newly dubbed Hermione,"um yes I still need to get a wand, but I don't know where to go and I lost my escort in the book shop and could use some help" she stated with some embarrassment,"no problem I know a place comeon" he said as he got up still carrying some of the books, he lead her into Mchiggan's where he found Mike still passed out on the floor, Harry found a convenient bucket of water an proceeded to pour on his head, he shot up and looked around spotting Harry and Hermione, he got up and continued to look at Harry "so who's your friend Harry" Mike asked indicating towards Hermione,"this Mike is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Mike McHiggan owner of this fine establishment" Harry replied, "now Mike she is in need of a wand and well here we are, looks like I will be able to see you craft a wand sooner rather then later" Harry said with a slight chuckle, Mike chuckled as well having Hermione go through the same process Harry had not long before she ended up with willow, dragon heart string, and an amethyst it was 12 inches long and the end of the handle was a ravens head with the amethyst as both eyes, when Hermione picked it up she felt a warmth just like Harry had when he got his wand, Harry had found the process rather interesting it was like watching a painter paint a masterpiece it was like watching as the man turned a block of wood into artwork of the highest grade. Harry and Hermione where walking towards the Leaky Cauldron when Hermione spotted her escort waiting for her she apologized and went over to the strict looking women whom questioned where she had been she said she had met an interesting person with a smile, Harry found Flitwick standing out side of the same book store reading a large leather bound tome he looked up to see Harry walking towards him"Harry where have you been?" He asked,"sorry professor after I got out of Gringotts I couldn't find you so I got every thing but my books, trunk, and cauldron by myself with some money that I got out of my vault" Harry replied. "Harry how did you get into your vault I have your key?" The now confused professor asked."we'll I had another made by the goblins professor" Harry replied as he walked into the book store with professor Flitwick following behind him. It was an hour later that Harry returned to the Dursleys with several books, in his now shrunk trunk, he walked in and went to his room with no fuss from the Dursleys, he quickly unshrunk his trunk and began reading he read several books on wizarding law, spells, magical history, and old and important families such as the Bones, Longbottoms, and the Potters. It was one month later Harry found himself at kingscross station he had his trunk with everything he owned in it in his pocket having read through several spell books the shrinking charm among the first he practiced due to it useful ness. Harry got on the train quickly and found an empty compartment, he was soon joined by a round faced boy with black hair, he appeared to be very nervous as he spoke "d-d-d-do y-y-you mind I-I-if I sit here?" "Not at all please take a seat" Harry replied smiling, and that's when the boy looked at his forehead with his hair still pulled back in its ponytail his scar was rather visible, "y-y-y-your" Harry cut the stuttering boy off there "yes I am Harry Potter, but can you not make a big deal of it I honestly don't want to be reminded of that night I might not remember it but its still the day my parents died", "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend but it just your rather famous" the boy said no longer stuttering and with a deep sadness that had entered his eyes, "and by the way my n-name is Neville Longbottom" Neville said offering his hand to Harry, which he took, shortly after that a familiar bushy haired witch walked in,"well hello Hermione, Hermione this is Neville, Neville this is Hermione I met her in Diagon alley" Harry introduced as Hermione sat down in the compartment. It was about an hour later the trio had been talking about random things when Neville realized he couldn't find his toad,"Harry Hermione would you help me look for my toad I can't find him?", "of course we will help you look for your toad" Hermione replied," I help as well I mean what are friends for any way" Harry stated with a smile, he quickly pulled out his wand"accio Neville's toad" he stated pointing his wand at the compartment door, after about twenty seconds the door opened and a brown toad came flying in to Harry's outstretched hand,"here you go Neville" Harry said hand the toad to Neville who's face lit up with a smile, Harry turned to Hermione to see her shocked expression, Harry had to snap his fingers infront of her face a few times before she looked at him with a predatory smile and shine in her eyes which was starting to freak Harry out and all of a sudden it was replaced with big pleading eyes and a pout Harry was having trouble resisting before she asked "Harry could you teach me that spell", Harry's first instinct was to blush before he stuttered out a reply"s-s-sure Hermione I would be happy to teach the spell". Hermione beamed and gave Harry a bone crushing hug repeatedly saying thank you, Harry silently pleaded for Neville to save him but it seemed he was just as scared if not more so by the turn of events. They had just arrived at Hogwarts Harry as well as Hermione and Neville were wearing their Hogwarts robes as they got off the train to see a very large man with a coat made of the fur of what seemed like several animals and made mostly if pockets the contents only he knew, he also had a mane wild unruly hair, and a bread that matched."firs years follo me, firs years follo me" the large man said as the first years gathered around him, after he was sure that he got gem all he began walking down a path with all the first years following after a little bit they came to a large lake with a couple of docks with boats waiting for them when the large man spoke again "four t a boat, n more then four t a boat" he shouted Harry, Hermione, and Neville climbed into a boat the other boats all filled with students no one joined them in their boat so they set off on the way the began a conversation on the houses of Hogwarts,"I personally believe I'm going to end up in ravenclaw due to my study habits", Hermione said calmly."I-I want to get into griffindor it w-w-was my fathers old house" Neville stuttered out nervously, "I honestly don't care they all have their merits with out bravery to take a risk how would anything get done, with out intelligence we would probably be extinct, without loyalty well lets just say that that is a bad thing, and cunning isn't bad it's a trait all humans have in some degree it's how you use it that matters in the long run I mean you would have to have cunning to get into a good position in the ministry even if you were going to use it for something good or bad it's all about drive and the ability to use it combined with cunning and knowledge you would be a force to be

reckoned with" Harry explained as they entered a cave with low hanging vines. They landed on a pier built into a small cove that appeared to be directly underneath the school and standing on the steps was a stern faced woman who's aura screamed don't mess with."ello prefesser Mcgonagal got the firs years 'ere save an' sound" the large man said, the stern woman now known as professor Mcgonagal nodded curtly before monitoring for the first years to follow which they did swiftly following the woman. The quickly entered the great hall where they saw the other students but what fascinated Harry was the ceiling so much so that when the sorting hat started sining he ignored it till the end where he heard something that intrigued him,"and welcome great lord Slytherin back to these halls" wastage final words of the hats song, everyone sat there gobsmacked at what the Gathas said the staff especially so, hurried whispers broke out across the great hall before Dumbledore fired off a firework charm silencing everybody he then gestured for prof. Mcgonagal to proceed with the sorting, Harry hadn't been paying attention for any of the names of the other students still fascinated by the ceiling untill they came to his name,"Potter, Harry" murmurs broke out across the hall till again they were silenced by Dumbledore as Harry made his way to the stool where he sat down, as soon as the hat was placed onto his head he felt something brush against his mind, then he heard a voice"_interesting very interesting, I see power in you young one great power, I also see loyalty, bravery, cunning, a drive to learn, and a gift not seen in these halls in many years lord Slytherin_" the voice said,"_who are you?" _Harry asked."_I am the sorting hat, it is my job to sort you into your house weigher that be Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff but I am having trouble placing you child_" the hat explained."_where do you think I could do the best choose that house I trust your judgement hat_" Harry thought with confidence."_very well_"."**BETTER BE.**

I WOULD FIRST LIKE TO APLOGISE FOR NOT UPDATING THE KAMINARI YARI STORY BUT THE MUSE HAS BEEN GONE FOR AWHILE AND THIS STORY JUST SORT OF POIPED INTO MY HEAD.

I GIVE CREDIT TO THE BLOWN UP SHOP JOKE TO **HAWKWOOD **AN INCEDUBLE FUNNY AUTHOR, I CANT FOR THE LIFE OF ME REMEMBER WHICH STORY THOUGH I STILL THANK HIM


End file.
